Prueba lo Prohibido
by RocioRiot
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en la adolescencia y 5 años después nace entre ellos un apasionado romance lleno de drama, drogas y amor. ¿Estas preparado para probar lo prohibido?
1. Prefacio

**PRUEBA LO PROHIBIDO**

_Beteado por Gaby Madriz Barroso_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RocíoRiot.**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Uno no elige de quien enamorarse. El corazón solo comienza a latir al compás de otro, mientras se fusionan y se hacen uno.

Nadie dijo que el amor iba a ser sencillo y menos en una situación como la de Bella y Edward.

El destino conspiró para que ellos se conocieran y se encontraran a través de los años.

En una ciudad que tiene la magia de alejarte o acercarte a las personas.

Una historia de amor imposible y pasional.

Un amor tóxico, lleno de pecado.

Un amor real.

_Prueba._

Este es el comienzo de su historia...


	2. Sobremonte

**PRUEBA LO PROHIBIDO**

_Beteado por Gaby Madriz Barroso_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RocíoRiot.**

* * *

**The Bravery - Ours**

_**After tonight,**_  
_**who knows where we'll be tomorrow**_  
_**what if we're never here again?**_  
_**After tonight**_  
_**This will be a lifetime ago**_  
_**So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red...**_

* * *

**SOBREMONTE**

**2003**

Bella llegó en taxi a la casa de Rose a eso de las 5 de la tarde, ya que Reneé pegaba el grito en el cielo si salía de noche hacia el barrio de su amiga. Se abrazó a si misma esperando a que se abriera la puerta, era una tarde fría de junio del año 2003.

—¡Bells, por fin llegaste! —La abrazó Rose. Su amiga de toda la vida, la rubia de cabello largo la hizo pasar.

—¡Hola Rose! ¡Hola señor Hale! —Saludó al padre de su amiga.

—Hola Bella. Niñas les preparé unas trituras para que coman. No quiero que vayan con el estómago vacío —. El padre las cuidaba siempre, además porque le temía a la madre de Bella, Reneé era muy sobreprotectora. Ya que ambas jóvenes siempre se metían en líos.

Se encerraron en la pieza con Rose a cambiarse, maquillarse y plancharse el cabello.

—¿Fuiste al cyber para chatear con Mathew? —Preguntó Bella a su amiga mientras comía un sándwich. Las jóvenes estuvieron toda la semana en el cyber chateando con un supuesto joven de 14 años, como ellas, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

—Sí, me dijo que nos encontrábamos en el patio de la puerta principal de Sobremonte—. La disco era gigante, pero Rose había acordado bien hora y lugar de encuentro. —Me dijo que irá con un amigo.

—Uh… Perfecto, espero que sea lindo—. Sonrió. Igual Bella era extraña con el sexo masculino. Muy caprichosa. Estaba yendo y viniendo con un ex novio bastante complicado del barrio de Rose y sus emociones eran un completo desastre.

—Bells, ¿tú como estas? Me refiero a lo de tu padre—. Preguntó con cautela.

—Bien… Realmente no sé nada de él… —. La castaña agachó la mirada. Su padre Charlie, un día fue a su casa a visitarla a ella y a su hermano menor Seth y discutió con su abuelo materno. Su padre no estaba bien en el trabajo y su abuelo tenía serios problemas con la bebida. Solo provocó una explosión entre ellos, discutiendo en la puerta de su casa. Hacía varios meses que no sabía de su padre y eso tenía destrozada a Bella.

—Tu padre te ama y eso lo sabes. Él tiene que recapacitar—. La tomó del hombro Rose.

—Quiero ser una adolescente normal. Llorar por chicos o porque no tengo el último vestido, no por problemas familiares, no me lo merezco… Me siento de otro mundo, como si no tuviera 14 años, sino 30 o más—. Bufó.

—Bells, ves la vida de otra manera y por eso a tu edad eres bastante madura… No estás sola, me tienes a mí y a tu familia—. Sonrió al abrazarla.

—Te amo Rose, eres mi mejor amiga. Me soportas y contienes siempre—. Dijo en su oído.

—¡También te amo amiga! ¡Juntas somos el mejor descontrol de esta maldita ciudad!—. Rió.

—Chicas, son casi las 8 de la noche, ¿están listas?—. Preguntó a grito el señor Hale.

—¡Mierda! Es tarde—. Se abalanzó Rose sobre los cosméticos y terminó de maquillarse.

Bella acomodó los brazaletes de tachas que llevaba en sus muñecas, su madre siempre se quejaba diciéndole que su estilo punk no era femenino, pero a ella no le importaba realmente su opinión ni la de nadie.

Era pleno invierno y ambas vestían jeans ajustados con sus infaltables cinturones con tachas, zapatillas converse y remeras con escote color negro. El maquillaje siempre obscuro en los ojos, brillo en los labios y cabello revuelto.

…

—¿A qué hora le dijiste a Mathew que te encontrabas? —Preguntó la castaña a su amiga. Era invierno y tenía frío, ni el cigarrillo que fumaba lograba calentarla.

—A las 8.30 de la noche—. Respondió Rose.

—¡Rose! ¿Vamos a estar aquí toda la maldita noche? ¡Te voy a golpear! —La amenazó. De repente tuvo una sensación de que alguien la observaba. Miró a un lado y vio a dos chicos, tenían un estilo skater-punk, pantalones rectos color negro, cinturones a tachas y sweaters escote en v que se les veía debajo unas camisas escocesas. Un par de ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlas.

—Rose, ¿no serán ellos? —Codeó a su amiga, señalándole con poco disimulo a los chicos.

—Tiene las características uno de ellos. Ok, pregúntale Bella—. La empujó Rose.

—¿Estás loca? —Dijo horrorizada. Al principio era muy tímida con los varones y más en situaciones como estas.

—Al carajo, hablo yo, pero acompáñame—. La tomó de su mano y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

—Hola, ¿me darían fuego? —Preguntó Rose coqueta mostrando un cigarrillo.

—Sí, aquí tienes —. Respondió el de ojos verdes sonriendo torcidamente.

—Em… Una pregunta… ¿Alguno de ustedes se llama Mathew? —Preguntó Rose.

Ambos las miraron extrañados, el chico de ojos verdes jugaba nervioso con el aro que tenía del lado derecho debajo de su boca. Bella estaba de todos colores, y estaba segura que tenía un arcoíris en su cara.

—No… —Respondieron al unísono confundidos.

Rose le explicó la situación a los chicos de su amigo por internet. _¡Dios, qué vergüenza! ¡Habrán pensado cualquier cosa! _Se lamentaba Bella.

—Me llamo Rose y ella es mi amiga Bella—. Sonrió.

—Yo soy Edward y él es mi amigo Benjamín—. Dijo él chico de ojos verdes.

Esa noche Edward no pensaba salir, pero su mejor amigo Benjamín le insistió tanto que otra no le quedaba, además era sábado por la noche, ¿se iba a quedar en casa mirando la televisión? ¡Jamás!

Estaban perdiendo el tiempo en el patio de Sobremonte, aquel lugar siempre le atrajo a pesar de que odiaba bailar, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Miró y había dos chicas bastante llamativas viendo hacia todos lados. Y su mirada se cruzó con un par de ojos chocolates. Ella enrojeció y bajó la mirada, pero supo que le susurró algo a su amiga la rubia ya que ella observó donde estaba él con su amigo.

Se acercaron a hablarles antes de que hicieran algún movimiento hacia ellas. Les contaron una historia sobre Edward y que este, poseía las características de un chico que chateaba con ellas. Le resultó graciosa la situación, ¿acaso estas chicas no temían que ese "chico" sea un hombre con pretensiones peligrosas? Si, eran dos niñas inocentonas, pero no dejaban de ser adorables. La rubia parecía más segura al hablar, simpática. La otra de cabello castaño se la notaba detallista, tímida y era hermosa.

Y aquí estaban charlando hasta que ellas se encontraron con un grupo alborotado de chicos y chicas, los típicos idiotas que llaman la atención, pero ellas parecían no encajar en ese espécimen.

—¡Te dije que teníamos que salir! Ahora entremos y busquemos a esas gatitas —. Rió Benjamín al golpear el hombro a su amigo.

Si a sus 14 años se conocía a casi todo Port Angeles, ¿qué será de ella cuando llegue a los 20 y tantos? Se preguntaba Bella. Tenía que empezar a considerar que tal vez un exilio a un país lejano no vendría nada mal en algún futuro próximo.

Bailo en una tarima gigante que ponían en la pista del fondo del boliche, donde hacían desfiles de marcas de ropa de la ciudad. Una total estupidez.

Cuando tenían sed compraban gaseosas en las barras y se quedaban charlando con los relacionistas públicos de la discoteca, que eran o de su edad o demasiado adultos. Había algunos que les quitaba el aliento.

Bella se dirigió hacia el baño y chocó con un pecho duro como roca, miró hacia arriba avergonzada y vio que era Edward, aquel chico de ojos verdes.

—Perdón, no te vi. —Sonrió torcidamente— Bella.

Lo miró fijamente y se quedó congelada, sólo pudo reaccionar de una manera poco femenina. —¡No hay problema Edward!—. Respondió golpeando su hombro con fuerza. Su mirada tan profunda la ponía nerviosa.

Él hizo un leve quejido y sonrió. —Nos vemos, adiós—. Dijo atropelladamente. No se había percatado de que había 4 pequeños escalones que los pasó volando porque tropezó, casi cayendo al piso, pero como una experta en la torpeza que era, se aferró al marco del pequeño pasillo que daba para los baños.

La noche se estaba terminando. Edward y su amigo fueron al guardarropa a buscar sus abrigos. Se cruzó por su visión sentada en un sillón en el patio a Bella y su amiga, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en él, luego ella habló con su amiga Rose que lo observó.

—¡Ahí están las chicas!—. Lo codeó Benjamín. Edward sabía que su amigo se iba a quedar callado si hablaban con ellas.

Ellas se acercaron a buscar las cosas al guardarropa.

—¿Ya están por irse?—. Se animó a preguntarles Edward.

—Sí, mi padre nos viene a buscar dentro de un rato—. Respondió Rose.

Como predijo, Benjamín se quedó a un costado de su amigo y Bella lo seguía observando con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Ey Bella!—. Gritó un chico.

— ¡¿Chris?! ¿Como estas?—. Respondió Bella y lo abrazó.

—Perdón, chicos; se la robo por un rato—. Dijo al tomarla del brazo y llevarla a un rincón.

Se notaba que el tal Chris estaba tratando de coquetear con Bella.

Bella se sentía perdida en los ojos de Edward, le llamaban tanto la atención, temía haberlo intimidado por cómo se quedaba mirándolo fijo. Mientras pretendía escuchar lo que decía su amigo, solo veía que Edward hablaba con Rose y jugaba nervioso con su aro mirándola de reojo.

Benjamín estaba retirando las cosas del guardarropas, mientras que Edward y Rose comenzaron a besarse.

Bella se sintió incómoda, le había parecido lindo Edward, pero respetaba el "código femenino", a Rose le había atraído y al parecer Edward le atrajo Rose.

—Bella, ¿que ves? —Preguntó Chris frunciendo el ceño a la castaña.

—Ooh… Estaba buscando a mis amigos, quería saber donde estaban—. Respondió distraída.

—¿Temes perderte? Cualquier cosa te quedas conmigo, yo te cuidaré—. Se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Jajaja… No te preocupes, me sé cuidar sola—. Respondió con ironía palmeando su hombro.

—¡Bells, vamos!—. Gritó Rose.

—Sí, adiós Chris—. Despidió a su amigo y fue directo donde estaba su amiga con su nueva conquista de penetrantes ojos verdes y el amigo de este.

Se quedaron en la puerta de Sobremonte, esperando al señor Hale que las pasara a buscar. Rose seguía besándose con Edward y Bella trataba de tener una charla con Benjamín que era bastante tímido.

Las chicas volvieron a la casa de Rose y ella le contó que Edward iba a una secundaria cerca de donde ellas estudiaban, que tenía 15 años, escuchaba varias bandas de rock y andaba en skate. Cumplía con las exigencias de su "chico perfecto".

Rose estaba poco interesada en Edward, tenía la sensación de que era un chico serio y maduro para su edad, en cambio para Bella, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y todavía no sabía que era.

Esa noche la castaña soñó con Edward, ¿era pecado soñar con el chico que besó a su amiga?

Además no lo iban a ver más... ¿O se equivocaba?

* * *

_**This time is ours**_  
_**If I could hold this moment in my hands**_  
_**I'd stop the world from moving**_  
_**I'd stop the grass from turning.**_  
_**This time is ours**_  
_**inside a frozen memory of us**_  
_**And we are motionless, motionless...**_


	3. Chico Serio y Aburrido

**PRUEBA LO PROHIBIDO**

_Beteado por Gaby Madriz Barroso_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RocíoRiot.**

* * *

**Green Day - Basket Case**

_**I am one of those**_  
_**Melodramatic fools**_  
_**Neurotic to the bone**_  
_**No doubt about it...**_

* * *

**CHICO SERIO Y ABURRIDO**

Bella y Rose como todos los viernes fueron al centro a buscar entradas para el sábado ir a la discoteca.

—Ese será… —. Le dijo Bella a Rose señalándole a un chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —. Preguntó desorientada.

—¿Ese no es Edward? —.La tomó de su rostro para que mirara al chico que estaba con su skate haciendo un salto con agilidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Qué lindo que es! —. Se sonrojó.

Demasiado pensó Bella. —Sí, es lindo —. Sonrió.

Ella la miró e hizo un puchero. — ¿Quieres que le vaya a hablar no? —. Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ella asintió. — De acuerdo, me debes una —. Dijo ofuscada.

— ¡Uff… ese uniforme! ¡Dios mío! —. Le dijo un amigo a Edward y con su cabeza le señaló a una chica. —Creo que viene hacia acá.

Miró y vio un cabello suelto color chocolate, tenía una falda escocesa y una remera blanca que llevaba el logo de un secundario privado. Una chica con uniforme de colegiala que se acercaba a ellos, él siguió andando en su skate mientras sus amigos no se perdían detalle del movimiento de sus caderas al caminar. Ella le habló y la reconoció al instante. Era Bella.

—Ey… ¡Edward! ¿Me recuerdas? —. Le habló interrumpiendo sus acrobacias, él se detuvo frente de ella y pisó la cola del skate para tomarlo con su mano con facilidad. Lo envidiaba, ella era un desastre con el skate, las veces que intentó hacer eso que parecía tan estúpido se golpeaba la rodilla.

—Claro que sí, Bella, ¿cómo estas?—. Besó su mejilla y sonrió. Al parecer no era la única observadora para reconocer a las personas pensó.

—Bi-ien, sólo pasando el rato en el centro con Rose—. Respondió.

—Lindo… Uniforme—. La observó detenidamente a lo que ella enrojeció.

—Sí, salimos de clases y vinimos directo hasta aquí—. Rió nerviosa.

Comenzaron a hablar trivialidades y Bella guió la conversación hacia la atracción de su amiga hacia él.

—Quiere conocerme… —. Concluyó.

—Si… Le pareces atractivo y quiere conocerte más—. Se alzó de hombros. A Bella le incomodaba ser de Cupido de su amiga, no entendía como Rose era al principio tan tímida con los chicos y sobre todo con uno que ya había besado.

—¿Dónde está ella?—. Preguntó.

—Allí con mis amigas —señaló con su cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Rose con sus amigas de secundaria en las escaleras de la Catedral_—_, ¿quieres que te la traiga? —. Bella apretó su mano al brazo de Edward y ambos sintieron una leve electricidad, una sensación extraña sobre su piel. Ella lo soltó al instante. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijo.

—Ee-h… Llámala, así le saludo —. Le pidió nervioso.

— ¡Perfecto! —. Sonrió girando sobre sus pies y se fue a buscar a Rose.

Detrás de su espalda los amigos de Edward bromeaban. Hizo un largo suspiro…

Cuando se acercó Rose, conversaron e intercambiaron direcciones de correos electrónicos, quedando en que iría a buscarla a su secundaria el martes de la semana siguiente.

...

—¡Bells! Mira quién está al frente —. Rose, la tomó del brazo. Estaban en la puerta de la secundaria y al frente estaba Edward con un amigo.

—Oh… Edward… —. La codeó.

—¡Acompáñame! Me da vergüenza —. Le rogó.

—¡Uff!… De acuerdo—. Rodó los ojos.

Cruzaron la calle y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Edward con su amigo Benjamín, y se pusieron a charlar. Benjamín, después de un rato se fue y Rose y Edward, acompañaron a Bella a tomar el autobús.

Luego de despedir a Bella, Edwardllevó a Rose a una plazacerca del colegio de las chicas. Se pusieron a fumar y charlar de sus vidas. Veía en ella una chica atractiva y simpática.

Tuvo que sentarse en una banca, ya que Rose, era pequeña a su lado; para ser un chico de tan solo 15 años tenía una estatura de más de 1,75 metros. La tomó de su rostro y la besó con dulzura.

—Quiero que nos sigamos viendo —. Propuso, ella se quedó pensativa.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que buscas? —. Preguntó.

—Ser tu novio… Soy así —. Sonrió.

—Ah… Eres de los que les gusta estar de novio —. Mordió su labio nerviosa.

—¿Tú no?—. Preguntó.

—No, ni cerca… Perdón, creo que no buscamos lo mismo —. Respondió tímida.

—No hay problema, me gusta tu sinceridad —. Sonrió.

Edward dedujo que las chicas de hoy en día huían de los compromisos ¿O será un chapado a la antigua realmente?

**...**

—Edward tenemos que hablar—. Le pidió su padre Carlisle cuando recién llegó a la casa. ¿Ahora en que lío se había metido?

—Sí, dime qué ocurre—. Preguntó.

—Este año me voy a vivir a España. En una semana precisamente —. Dijo serio.

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? —. Se sintió ahogado por la rabia.

—Es por cuestiones laborales… económicamente, la familia estará bien… —. Lo tomó de su hombro.

—¡Oh, claro! Un año sin verte. ¡Nos quedaremos Esme, Bree y yo solos! —. Gritó. Siempre tan "adicto al trabajo" ¿acaso no era consciente que necesita de su padre?

—Edward, ¡me lo agradecerás! No te haré faltar nada—. Sonrió.

— ¡Me harás falta tú! —. Gritó y se encerró en su pieza dando un portazo.

La cabeza de Edward daba mil vueltas, sintió como algo se quebró dentro de él. Ya le dolía bastante que sus padres estuvieran separados, aunque vivieran en la misma casa, y ahora su padre él único con el que podría llegar a pedir consejo se iba a España, al viejo continente, lejos de todos. Lejos de él.

...

—¡Bells! Tienes una llamada, es Rose—. Le cedió el teléfono su madre.

—Gracias mami. ¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás?—. Contestó.

—_Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—._ Preguntó.

—Estaba por escribir en mi diario e irme a dormir —. Respondió.

—_Tú y tu diario íntimo. Las cosas que escribirás… —._ Rió.

—Todas nuestras andanzas —. Rió. — ¿Que paso con Edward?

—_¡Eso es lo que te quiero contar! Fuimos a la plaza y nos besamos. Hasta ahí todo bien… Pero… —._ Se quedo en silencio.

—¿Pero?

—_Es un chico serio y aburrido para mí —._ Anunció con un suspiro.

—¿Porqué? —. No entendía, parecía un buen chico.

—_¡Quiere que seamos novios! ¡Está loco! —. _Dijo horrorizada.

—¡Oh no! ¡Eso jamás! Tenemos que conocer muchos chicos, no conformarnos con uno solo… Después terminaremos solo acostándonos con un chico y casándonos… ¡Qué horror! —. Se quejó.

—¡Muy lindos tus dichos Bella! —. Dijo Renée detrás de su espalda.

—¡Mamá! —. Abrió sus ojos como platos. — Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—¡Estas gritando! ¡Para que no oiga lo que dices! — Dijo con sarcasmo. — Además, el amor es algo hermoso, cuando menos se den cuenta les va a llegar —. Agregó.

—Pretendo ser una mujer independiente y exitosa. ¡No depender de un tipo! ¡Voy a ser de esas viejas ricas que se acuestan con jóvenes! —. Repuso.

—_¡Es verdad Bells! —._ Afirmó Rose.

—¡Oh por Dios Bella! ¡Deja de ser tan rebelde y ridícula! —. Rodó los ojos su madre. — ¿Y si quieres tener hijos?

—Inseminación artificial… Le diré a un chico gay que me embarace —. Respondió con ironía.

—Se nota que tienes 14 años… No te culpo, tienes que disfrutar —. Rió su madre.

—_Con el tiempo le daremos la razón—._ Rió Rose.

—Supongo… ¿Y al final que pasó con Edward? —. Le preguntó volviendo al tema que estaban hablando.

—_Ya fue… Es un chico lindo pero no es para mí, no buscamos lo mismo. ¡Quiero conocer chicos! —._ Carcajeó.

—Sí, ¡es verdad! —. Replicó.

Otro "amor" que no funcionó para Rosalie pensó Bella. Su madre la dejó pensando en las cosas que le dijo, tenía 14 años y quería disfrutar, conocer chicos y admitía que inconscientemente buscaba al indicado…

_**Meses después**_

Edward tosió al fumar el cigarrillo de marihuana que le había convidado su amigo Benjamín. Sentía una picazón molesta en la garganta.

—Ya te acostumbraras, vamos a patinar un rato.

Ambos se subieron a sus patinetas y comenzaron a andar con sus amigos en la plaza.

—¿Recuerdan cómo Edward impacto contra la pared el mes pasado?—. Rio Rob.

—Si, por eso tengo esta horrible cicatriz en mi ceja derecha.

Todavía podía recordar el dolor, andaba tan rápido que no logro detenerse y choco su rostro contra una pared. Sintió algo caliente que recorría su rostro y sus amigos se asustaron cuando vieron que sangraba demasiado. Solo fue un corte y un par de puntos.

Su madre Esme estaba preocupada por él y se sentía agobiado. Le molestaba su forma de vestir y su nuevo corte de cabello, además que sus notas en la secundaria no iban bien y siempre se la pasaba en la calle con sus amigos.

Comenzaron a dar saltos sobre cestos de basura y bancas.

—Podríamos probar con ese muro—. Señaló Edward un muro de casi un metro de altura.

—Creo que puede ser peligroso—. Dijo Benjamín.

—¡No sean cobardes!

Edward se subió a su patineta y tomo velocidad, flexiono sus piernas cuando dio un salto, pero no logro dar con la altura y tropezó contra el muro. Voló por el aire para luego caer contra el piso y su nuca impactó contra el concreto.

—¡Edward!—. Gritaron sus amigos y corrieron horrorizados hacia él.

Él solo escuchaba un pitido insoportable en sus oídos y no veía nada, todo se volvió oscuro cuando empezó a escuchar unas sirenas que se acercaban.

Abrió los ojos para ver a su madre y a su hermana Bree alrededor de él junto a la cama. Se encontraban en un hospital.

—¿Qué paso?—. Pregunto confuso.

—¿Qué paso? ¡Casi me matas del susto! Eso paso...

—Mamá...

—Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y casi te desnucas.

Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza y noto la enorme venda que la cubría.

—Debo haber perdido un par de neuronas...

—¡Ah! Encima te tomas esto como un chiste—. Dijo indignada Esme.

—¡Relájate mamá! Estoy bien.

—Encontrar a mi hijo inconsciente tirado en una plaza con la cabeza sangrando no me hace relajar. Recuerda que estoy sola, que soy madre y padre en este momento.

—Perdóname.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más.

Tragó saliva nervioso y vio como su madre y su pequeña hermana lo observaban con tristeza.

...

—¡No sabes a quien vi el otro día! —. Dijo Rose al sentarse del lado derecho de su pupitre cuando llegó al salón.

—¿A quién? —. Preguntó Bella.

—¡A Edward! ¿Te acuerdas? —. Dijo.

—Si y ¿qué ocurrió? —. Frunció el ceño.

—Lo vi con su skate en el centro. Se cortó el cabello, tiene una cresta punk y… ¡Usa pantalones ajustados color negro! —. Explicó horrorizada.

—Oh…

—¿No será gay? Eran muy ajustados esos pantalones —. Tapó su rostro.

—Lo dudo… —. Rió.

—No parecía el chico que conocí unos meses atrás —. Concluyó extrañada.

Algo le debe haber ocurrido que haya dado un cambio abrupto, pensó Bella.

* * *

_**Sometimes I give myself the creeps**_  
_**Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me**_  
_**It all keeps adding up**_  
_**I think I'm cracking up**_  
_**Am I just paranoid?**_  
_**Or I'm just stoned?**_


	4. Rosalie

**PRUEBA LO PROHIBIDO**

_Beteado por Gaby Madriz Barroso_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RocíoRiot.**

* * *

**Aerosmith - Sunshine**

_**Her kind of love is what I adore**_  
_**what kind of trouble am I in for**_  
_**my kind of heaven lies in hell's back door**_  
_**and I got more than I need...**_

* * *

**ROSALIE**

**2005**

Aquella tarde de sábado, Bella fue a pasar el día con su mejor amiga Rose; mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta, mordía sus uñas nerviosa. Le tenía que dar una mala noticia que ella no soportaba. ¿Cómo iba a tomar el valor para decirle? Y pensar que el año pasado festejó sus 15 años con sus amistades y familiares. Y Rose le regaló una hermosa carta que leyó ante todos los invitados, y varios regalos más. Su amiga, su hermana de toda la vida.

Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente...

**FLASHBACK BELLA**

—Hola niña, ¿cómo te llamas? — Se acercó la rubia con cabello lleno de bucles.

—Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, ¿tú? — Dijo con sequedad. Era demasiado tímida a sus 4 años de edad, y eso hizo que sea el punto de todas las bromas de sus compañeras del jardín.

—Rosalie, y me gusta que me digan Rose —. Sonrió.

— ¡Rose! Ven a jugar con nosotras, deja a la "loca" sola —. La llamó Camille, una niña adinerada que siempre molestaba a Bella. La odiaba.

— ¿Quieres venir a jugar? — Preguntó Rose animándola.

—No, gracias—. Bajó la mirada.

Con el paso del tiempo, se fue adaptando a los demás niños del jardín de infancia, con la ayuda de Rosalie, quien siempre estaba jugando con ella, a pesar de los comentarios venenosos y mal intencionados que hacían las otras niñas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¡Bells! ¡Llegaste! — La abrazó Rose.

—Rose… —. La miró, y rezó en su fuero interno que no la matara por lo que le iba a decir cuando tuviera el valor.

Entró a su casa y la invadieron los recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK BELLA**

Era el cumpleaños número 8 de Rose, en esa semana ella le había confesado que se cambiaba de colegio y eso tenía demasiado mal humorada a Bella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rose —. La abrazó llena de nostalgia, sin embargo dibujó una sonrisa durante toda la tarde.

Rose era la "innovadora", ya que era la primera del grupo que hacía una fiesta mixta de niños y niñas. Eso tenía espantada a Bella odiaba a los niños, les tenía pánico; si la tocaban o le hablaban los insultaba, golpeaba y comenzaba a llorar con histeria. Renée había provocado esa paranoia en ella, de que no se acercara a los niños y eso hacía que fuera más extraña en el grupo de engendros que tenía de compañeros.

Estaba sentada en una silla inmóvil comiendo, sin percatarse de que tenía sus piernas abiertas —si "muy femenina"— y escuchó que un niño comenzó a reírse.

— ¡A Bella se le rompieron los pantalones! —. Carcajeó.

Todos la observaron, entre esos su peor enemiga Camille.

Miró hacia su entrepierna y había un agujero, por ende se veían sus pantis.

Se paró abruptamente y se acercó al niño.

— ¡¿Que dices?! ¡Cierra el pico o te golpeo! —. Alzó su pequeño puño y lo acercó al rostro del pequeño. El niño se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarla y seguir con sus bromas, ella lo empujó con brusquedad.

— ¡Bella como siempre haciendo cosas raras! — Escuchó la voz de su enemiga a sus espaldas, riéndose.

Buscó a Rose desesperada mientras todos a su alrededor se reían y ella no se encontraba allí.

En ese momento un calor invadió su cuerpo y empezó a ver todo color rojo, producto de la ira que la invadía.

Tembló, apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza. Sin pensarlo, poseída por el odio y dolor que sentía, tomó su silla y la levantó sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a perseguir por todo el living a sus malditos compañeros de primaria.

Las risas se convirtieron en gritos, arrinconó a Camille.

— ¡Ahora verás lo que es reírse de mí! — La amenazó.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó Jane asustada. Como hermana mayor de Rose estaba a cargo e intentaba cuidar con su amiga a todos los niños presentes, pero Bella se le salió de control.

La silla iba directo a la cabeza de Camille y sintió que alguien la tironeó de atrás.

— ¡¿Bella que haces?! — Gritó el señor Hale. Tomó la silla depositándola en el suelo y llevó con él a la cocina a Bella, donde estaba Rose quien dejó de lado su torta de cumpleaños para tratar de calmar a su amiga.

— ¡Casi matas a Camille! — Rió.

—Si —. Respondió molesta.

— ¡Lo tiene merecido esa hueca! — Le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar el próximo año!

—Nos vamos a seguir viendo, lo prometo —. Unió su dedo meñique junto con el de Bella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bella se sentó en una silla y miró hacia la ventana, disfrutando del hermoso día de aquel verano del 2005. Rose estaba haciendo café.

Comenzaron a hablar y la charla derivó a sus bandas favoritas de música.

— ¿Recuerdas que escuchábamos los _Backstreet Boys_ y las _Spice Girls_? — Rió Rose.

—Sí. Gracias a ellos nos hicimos mejores amigas —. Sonrió.

—Es verdad… Por la mala película de las _Spice Girls_ —. Suspiró Rose.

Y se pusieron a recordar.

**FLASHBACK BELLA**

Renée había alquilado la película del grupo favorito de Bella de pop femenino, las Spice Girls y tuvo la idea de que una compañera la viera con ella, pero no tenía amigas en el primario y revisando una agenda telefónica encontró el número telefónico de la casa de Rosalie.

—Pero mamá, hace mucho que no veo a Rose, no creo que se acuerde de mí—. Hizo un puchero, si ella la rechazaba se iba a sentir fatal, porque Rose fue su única amiga de verdad.

—No seas tonta Bells —. Besó su frente Renée.

Ella habló por teléfono con el padre de Rose, y a la media hora el señor Hale trajo a Rose a su casa para la cena. Rose se quedó a cenar y dormir. Bella fue feliz.

Renée preparó unos bocadillos para comer mientras miraban la película.

—Espero haber conectado todo bien—. Dijo su madre mirando llena de confusión a la videocasetera que les había regalado su hermano, tío de Bella.

—Yo le ayudo —. Sonrió Rose con amabilidad. Conectó los cables e introdujo al aparato el VHS. A sus 9 años, se le daba muy bien el manejo de los aparatos electrónicos.

Esa noche Rose y Bella miraron la película mientras cantaban las canciones de las Spice Girls, y luego cuando se fueron a dormir, hablaron de que había sido de sus vidas Rose en su nuevo primario y Bella, cómo de apoco se iba adaptando a sus detestables compañeros.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¡Bells! — Rose movía su mano frente a su rostro trayéndola a la realidad.

—Perdón —. Articuló.

— ¡Toma el café! Hace media hora te estoy llamando —. Dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡Chicas! Hola —. Saludó Jane al entrar a la cocina.

Ella era la hermana mayor de Rose, tenía 20 años. Bella la veía como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, lo mismo le pasaba con su prima Nessie.

— ¡Jane! ¿Como estas? — Sonrió al darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Bien, ¿qué hacían?

—Tomábamos café, ¿quieres que te prepare uno?— Le preguntó Rose.

—De acuerdo —. Respondió y se sentó al lado de la castaña.

**FLASHBACK BELLA**

— ¡Estoy espantada! ¿Como esas niñas pueden hablar de sexo?— Dijo horrorizada Reneé al teléfono a la madre de una de las compañeras de Bella.

La situación empezó así: Cuando Rose se cambió de colegio, al año siguiente cerró el primario al que Bella concurría y se cambió a otro colegio privado, siguiéndola detrás varias de sus compañeras que la torturaron en su infancia.

Al año siguiente Rose se cambió al colegio al que iba Bella y volvieron a ser compañeras, con uniformes de remeras blancas y faldas escocesas, ese es el mismo establecimiento donde ahora cursaban la preparatoria.

Tenían 10 años cuando fueron a un cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, y dos de las chicas empezaron a hablar de sexo. Diciendo sobre una "gomita" que el chico se debía colocar o los gritos que la mujer emitía. Una hablaba de su hermana mayor con el novio, y la otra de su madre con el novio. Vomitivo, Rose y Bella no entendían nada, lo peor fue que la chica del cumpleaños le dijo a la madre y esta misma al padre de Rose y a la paranoica de Renée.

Una tarde fue Bella a casa de Rose y encerraron a su hermana Jane en la habitación.

— ¿Quieren saber de sexo? — Preguntó abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Si —. Respondieron al unísono.

Como si fuera una clase de educación sexual, ella empezó a explicar el gran mito de "donde venían los bebés". Por las relaciones sexuales, el pene introduciéndose a la vagina de la mujer, el hombre tenía un líquido llamado semen que tenía millones de espermatozoides y estos recorrían el cuello uterino hasta llegar al óvulo de la mujer. Nos explicó lo que era la "menstruación" tomando una braga y una toalla femenina, nos explicó el "calendario femenino" y cómo protegernos con pastillas anticonceptivas las mujeres y preservativos en los hombres. Algo muy interesante y difícil de visualizar en la imaginación de dos niñas curiosas.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Mi madre me mintió todo este tiempo… Con lo de su "encargo" de bebés con mi padre —. Dijo indignada Bella.

—No, solo omitió un par de cosas. ¡Niñas tienen 10 años! — Dijo Jane.

— ¡Y tú 14! ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? —. Enarcó una ceja Rose a su hermana.

—Emm… No soy virgen —. Sólo se limitó a responder nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntaron.

—Las mujeres tenemos un himen en nuestra vagina. El himen es una capa delgada y frágil de tejido en el interior de los genitales femeninos. Esta allí desde que nacemos y se "rompe" cuando tenemos nuestra primera relación sexual. Ustedes son vírgenes, yo no —. Explicó Jane.

—Ooh… ¡Tuviste sexo! ¿Papá lo sabe? —. Preguntó Rose horrorizada.

—No, ¡y te mato si le dices! — Dijo asustada Jane.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Gracias chicas. Muy rico el café y la compañía —. Sonrió Jane y se fue a su pieza.

— ¿Que te ocurre? — Me encaró Rose.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó.

—Estas extraña… ¡Te conozco desde los 4 años de edad! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que algo te pasa?

Tomó aire, esto iba a ser doloroso para Bella y para su amiga.

—Rose… Tengo algo que decirte… Y no creo que te guste —. Miró al piso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mis padres no me pueden pagar más el colegio, me voy a cambiar a una preparatoria pública —. Se llenó de tristeza.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?

—No Rose, es así… Renée está buscando donde anotarme y como me quedaron materias en el verano que ya estoy terminando de rendir, no encontramos cupo—. Le explicó. — Si quieres puedes golpearme.

— ¡No tonta! Voy a extrañar que te sientes junto a mí y por conversar que hagas un escándalo cuando la profesora nos quiera separar —. Rió.

— ¡Rose!—. La abrazó.

— ¡Bells, nunca nos vamos a separar! ¡Somos las mejores amigas, por siempre!

— ¡Si, por siempre y para siempre!— Respondió.

* * *

_**Sunshine the kind that everybody knows**_  
_**Yeah Yeah**_  
_**My Sunshine**_  
_**She's finer than a painted rose**_  
_**Yeah Yeah! **__**Sunshine**_  
_**Sunshine! Yeah yeah...**_


	5. Primer Día de Clases

**PRUEBA LO PROHIBIDO**

_Beteado por Gaby Madriz Barroso_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RocíoRiot.**

* * *

**Deftones - Back to School**

_**So run!  
Right!  
Right back to school!  
Check it...  
Look back I sift through all the cliques  
Roaming' the halls all year, making me sick...**_

* * *

**PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES**

Y ahí estaba Bella parada aquel mediodía frente a ese enorme edificio con ventanales grandes, que estaba dispuesto a devorarla de lo inmenso que era.

Su primer día de clases en la nueva secundaria…

Fue directo a la preceptora que la llevó a su salón. Ahí escuchó como la presentaba a sus nuevos compañeros que posaron sus ojos sobre ella. Sintió mucha vergüenza.

Se sentó en el primer banco y comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno.

—Qué linda chica.

—¿Me darías tu número de teléfono, linda?

Podía oír como varias voces masculinas le decían halagos a sus espaldas. Sintió que alguien se sentó en el asiento delante de ella y le habló de repente e hizo que la asustara.

—Perdón si te asuste. Me llamo Alice —. Se presento la pequeña de cabellos obscuros y cortos que la miraba fijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos castaños no dejaban de observarla.

—Soy Isabella, pero dime Bella —. Sonrió con timidez.

Alice, le presentó a todos en el curso ya que había tenido un tipo de conversación con la mayoría.

—¿Va a tardar mucho la profesora?—. Preguntó extrañada, ya que tenía media hora aproximadamente, socializando y esta, jamás apareció.

Entró al curso el jefe de preceptores diciéndoles que no venía la profesora y les dijo que les mostraría las instalaciones de la secundaria.

Subieron las escaleras, hasta el primer piso y les enseñó donde estaba la preceptoría, el despacho del director, el gabinete de psicólogos, asistentes sociales y varios cursos; en el segundo piso, estaban las salas de máquinas de los cursos orientados en informática, la especialidad que ella estudiaría y la biblioteca, en donde se quedaron un rato; parecía muy antigua, llena de libros por todos lados y tenía ese olor particular a polvo y libro viejo. Alice no se despegó del lado de Bella, realmente esa chica la hacía reír, era muy simpática. En el tercer piso, se encontraban los cursos orientados en electrónica y construcción. Si, era una maldita técnica que sólo podían ver muchos, demasiados chicos. Renée la hizo caer en la trampa —chicos— su maldita debilidad y así hizo que se anotara junto a su hermano menor Seth y estar 12 horas dentro del instituto, entre clases normales por la tarde y talleres, tres veces por semana en la mañana.

Luego volvieron a la planta baja y se dirigieron a la cafetería, compraron golosinas y se quedaron charlando de la vida de ambas.

—¿Eres rubia? ¿O estás teñida?—. Preguntó al observar su cabello.

—Mi cabello es castaño, pero cuando cumplí mis 15 años lo teñí de rubio, me gustó como me quedó y no volví a mi color—. Respondió Bella.

—Te queda muy lindo —. Sonrió.

—Gracias, tal vez vuelva a mi color natural más adelante.

Bella se sintió muy a gusto y se empezó a adaptar a sus compañeros.

Alice le habló de su familia y que tenía dos hermanos menores. Por esas casualidades ella vivía cerca del barrio de Bella. Era una chica cristiana, desde pequeña iba a la iglesia con su familia.

Las jóvenes estuvieron todo el día juntas conociéndose. Bella podía presentir que nacía una nueva amistad.

...

En su primer día de clases, lo que menos quería Edward era "conocer gente", entró al curso esa mañana, el profesor lo presentó y se sentó en el último pupitre, al lado de él, estaba un chico con la misma postura de incomodidad.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que a su alrededor estaba rodeado de ineptos "pubertos" que solo salían de sus estúpidas bocas incoherencias.

Edward sentía que todos lo miraban raro. Acomodó su cabello nervioso, odiaba ser observado, tal vez su pinta era extraña para sus 17 años, le gustaba vestir camisas y suéter cuello en v, con jeans y zapatos color negro.

Había dejado atrás su faceta de chico punk. De vez en cuando subía a su patineta, eso nunca lo iba a dejar. Ahora tenia un nuevo rumbo, se había unido a una agrupación anarquista en el verano.

En el recreo se fue a la cafetería, un lugar lleno de mesas y sillas de madera, las paredes de ladrillo y en el fondo había una barra donde vendían golosinas y sándwiches. Se sentó solo, se colocó su mp3 y empezó a escuchar _Rammstein_.

—Hola… Mi nombre es Vladimir, ¿tú cómo te llamas? —. Elevó la vista y enfrente de él estaba su compañero de pupitre.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen —. Lo saludó dándole la mano.

Edward percibió que Vladimir parecía un chico tímido, pero de una mente brillante y tenían cosas en común.

El día se le hizo llevadero, a la tarde tuvieron taller en la sala de informática. El profesor Banner estaba enseñando una teoría llamada "No Silver Bullets" que hablaba de la complejidad del desarrollo de software, y hacía mención a que no existían "balas de plata" (haciendo referencia a la leyenda de los hombres lobos y la solución mágica para resolver el problema) para el desarrollo de un sistema informático, ya que toda solución informática siempre se puede mejorar, madurar y nunca estaban 100% terminados. A Edward le gustó mucho como abordó el tema y sintió admiración hacia ese hombre.

—Que teoría fabulosa que dijo el profesor. Extraña la comparación que hizo sobre los hombres lobos —. Rió Vladimir.

— ¡Sí, yo igual soy un vampiro y podré contra los hombres lobos! —. Respondió en chiste.

...

Después de tener clases durante una hora esa tarde Bella recogió sus cosas.

—Bells, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —. Preguntó Alice.

—Supongo que irme a casa, ¿por?

—Quieres ir al centro, queda a pocas cuadras de aquí —. Hizo un puchero.

—De acuerdo —. Sonrió.

Salieron del curso y había muchos alumnos bajando las escaleras. Bella supuso que eran los chicos que cursaban a la mañana y tenían los talleres a la tarde. No se dio cuenta por despistada que olvidó un escalón por subir y se tropezó, pero le amortiguó la caída un chico alto y flaco. No le vio el rostro, porque el de ella era color rojo y más por las carcajadas de Alice, detrás de ella.

— ¡Ouuch! —. Emitió un quejido.

— ¡Perdón! — Dijo en un susurro y se precipitó hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¡Casi lo matas! —Rió Alice a carcajadas— Eres torpe Bella —. Enmudeció cuando la castaña la miró con cara de pocos amigos. — Perdón.

— ¡Soy torpe! Me hago cargo de eso. Sólo pensé que iba a salir invicta por lo menos mi primer día de clases —. Se sentó en un banco de mármol en la plaza frente al instituto.

—Creo que allí sale el chico que tropezaste —. Rió Alice.

La tomó del brazo y caminaron con rapidez hacia el centro…

* * *

_**Push back the square**_  
_**Now that you need her - but you don't**_  
_**So there you go!**_  
_**Cause back in school**_  
_**We are the leaders of it all...**_


	6. Idiota al Acecho

**PRUEBA LO PROHIBIDO**

_Beteado por Gaby Madriz Barroso_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RocíoRiot.**

* * *

**System of a Down - Roulette**

_**I have a problem that i can not explain**_  
_**i have no reason why it should have been so plain**_  
_**have no questions but i sure have excuse**_  
_**i lack the reason why i should be so confused...**_

* * *

**IDIOTA AL ACECHO**

—¡Bells! Despierta, que cara de dormida que traes— Se mofó Alice.

—Cursar taller a las 7 de la mañana no es algo divertido para mí.

Alice sonrió. —¿Te acuerdas del chico que has señalado últimamente que me dijiste que te parece atractivo?—. Preguntó.

—Sí.

Bella había estado toda la semana observando a un chico que cursaba a la mañana. Se perdía en sus ojos y como jugaba con su cabello cuando estaba rodeado de sus amigos charlando en los recesos.

—Bueno, hoy en el recreo te lo presentaré—. Chilló.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es amigo de un amigo.

Durante toda la hora que quedó de la clase el corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora.

Sonó la maldita campana.

—¡Mierda!—. Exclamó.

—¡Vamos al recreo!—. Alice la tomó de su brazo y la arrastró fuera del salón, caminaron hacia las escaleras y en el primer piso se encontraba el chico con un amigo.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?—. Los saludó Alice. —Les presento a mi amiga Bella.

—Hola Bella—. La saludaron.

—Bella, ellos son Mike y Eric.

—Hola chicos—. Sonrió nerviosa.

Hablaron con los chicos sobre el secundario y los compañeros. Ambos estudiaban segundo año en la modalidad de informática como ellas.

—Me resultas cara conocida—. Dijo Mike, mintiéndole a Bella en un intento de tener una conversación.

—Ah... la verdad ni idea—. Bella caviló para intentar saber de dónde la podía conocer.

—Tal vez me confundí— Dijo nervioso, no se le daba bien hablar con las chicas. —¿Empezaron este año ambas?—. Preguntó clavando sus ojos azules sobre ella.

—Sí, estamos en la misma modalidad que ustedes, pero primer año—. Respondió Alice, ya que Bella no podía articular ni una palabra.

**...**

Los días pasaron y cuando comenzaron a tener confianza Mike y Bella las cosas cambiaron, se empezaron a conocer mucho más y según lo que percibía Alice, a Mike le atraía Bella, pero su forma de demostrarlo no era normal…

—Hola Bells—. Sonrió Mike aquella tarde que se vieron en el recreo en el tercer piso cuando salió del aula.

—Hola Mike—. Mordió su labio nerviosa.

—Estas hermosa hoy—. Tocó su rostro y ella comenzó a enrojecer—. Demasiado hermosa—. Puso sus manos en su cintura y lo que le hizo la desconcertó.

—¡AOUCH!— Gritó.

—¡Eres muy pellizcable Bells!—. Rió a carcajadas y siguió pellizcándola.

—Duele…—. Sin pensarlo por impulsiva le lanzó una cachetada que él supo bloquear tomándola del brazo y agarrándola con fuerza con una mano y con la otra le seguía pellizcando.

Vio de refilón como dos chicos observaban la situación al pie de la escalera del tercer piso, de seguro pensaban que Mike la estaba maltratando de verdad, el chico más alto, lo reconoció al instante, es él que había tropezado el primer día de clases, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ira.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—. Preguntó frunciendo su ceño confundido Vladimir a Edward.

—Está maltratando a la chica, ¡quiero golpearlo!—. Trató de soltarse de su agarre.

—Sé que no te cae bien Mike por su forma de ser, pero la chica sabe defenderse sola…—. Miró hacia donde se encontraban y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Mike la zamarreaba y despeinaba. Edward estaba enojado, esa no era la forma de tratar a una mujer y menos a la que supuestamente te gusta. Subió otros escalones.

—¡Basta Mike!—. Gritó.

—Perdón Bells, sabes si no hubiera nadie—. Miró de reojo donde estaban Vladimir y Edward. —Te violaría—. Tragó saliva nerviosa y atónita. Ese chico era un pervertido.

—En tus sueños Mike—. Rió a carcajadas, dando unos pasos atrás.

—¡Este tipo es un idiota!—. Apretó sus puños Edward.

—Al parecer a ella no le afecto, es más parece que le gusta la situación.

La campana sonó anunciando que el recreo había finalizado.

Bella bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban ellos, que acto seguido se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a su aula.

—Edward, quiero decirte que no conoces a la chica y no eres su guardián, sé que no te cae bien Mike, pero si hace eso con la chica y ella lo permite es su problema, en ningún momento ella se quejó, solo lo tomaba como un juego, ¿entiendes?—. Trató de calmarlo Vladimir un poco molesto por su reacción.

—Lo entiendo, solo pensé que ella estaba en problemas… A las mujeres hay que saberlas tratar—. Respondió.

Vladimir asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

...

—Bells, ¿qué te ocurrió?—. Rió Alice cuando su amiga entró al aula.

—Mike casi me mata con su extraño amor, ¡según tú!—. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, porque la despeinó, además de sacudirla y pellizcarla, todo a modo de juego, pero era muy bruto.

—Siéntate Bells, voy a peinarte un poco—. Dijo entre risitas Alice.

—¿Realmente piensas que le atraigo a Mike?, lo único que hace cuando me ve es maltratarme físicamente. La otra semana me empujó contra una pared y me la choqué. El otro día me puso el pie y volé por los aires—. Le dijo confundida.

—Mike es un niño divertido, es su forma de demostrar que le gustas, además él me lo confesó el otro día que quiere ser más que tu amigo.

—Ooh… ¿En serio?—. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

—Sí, sólo espera el momento para besarte—. Guiñó su ojo.

—Espero que no me golpeé antes de que lo haga…—. Tapó su rostro.

—Espero que no…—. Pensó Alice seria. —Imagina si se enamoran, ¡que divinos!

—Si le pasa eso me asesinará…—. Puse su cabeza contra el pupitre.

Alice rió a carcajadas por el comentario de su amiga. —Puede ser… Pero tenle paciencia, tienes que seducirlo, ¿entiendes? Para demostrarle que tú quieres ser más que su amiga—. Le aconsejó.

Y Bella decidió seguir su consejo, ¡seduciría a Mike!

**...**

¿Un trauma acaso será? Una mañana de otoño no podría vestirse así, perfumarse así, ser tan hermosa, era un pecado, una provocación, la chica "nueva" era todo eso, se estaba volviendo popular, no solo por que atraía a varios varones, sino también porque se la veía con Mike, el "rompe corazones" del secundario, pensaba Edward.

—Deja de babearte Cullen—. Se burló Vladimir y luego le pasó su soda.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—. Levantó su ceja.

—De la "chica de Mike"—. Hizo ademán con los dedos en la última frase.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Además, no sabemos si es la "chica de Mike"—. Se burló.

—Lo único que sabemos es que se le deben mojar las pantis cada vez que Mike la molesta y golpea—. Rió.

—Vete al carajo—. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Mike NOOO!—. Sólo escuchó un grito y luego estaba en el piso y algo encima de él.

—Perdóname… Perdóname…—. Abrió sus ojos y vio un ángel sobre él hablándole.

—¿Los ángeles caen del cielo?—. Tomó de su cintura y trató de mirarla fijo y ella miró hacia otro lado, su cabello rubio tapaba su rostro. Edward sentía que le era familiar, igual la chica que conocía tenía el cabello castaño, pensó.

—Eeeem, ¿qué?—. Preguntó con su cara roja de la vergüenza. —¡Dices tonterías, te has golpeado fuerte en la cabeza culpa mía!—. Hizo un puchero.

—No… No… Estoy bien, en serio—. Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

—¿Bella estas bien? Discúlpame—. Interrumpió Mike y alzó a la chica que estaba sobre Edward.

—La próxima vez ten cuidado Mike, no seas bruto con ella, ¡es una mujer!

—Estoy bien, lo importante que tú no te hayas lastimado, yo estoy sana y salva gracias a ti—. Sonrió nerviosa la chica de ojos chocolates.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer—. Se acercó Mike a él. El odio entre ambos era palpable.

—Bueno, vamos Mike, ya se acabó—. Intervino Bella. —Gracias—. Le dijo a Edward y se fue con Mike y sus amigos.

* * *

_**I know**_  
_**How i feel when im around you**_  
_**I dont know**_  
_**How i feel when im around you**_  
_**Around you...**_


End file.
